The Immortal Seven (And Others!)
by CupCakeAwesomeness
Summary: Sorry 'bout the title guys! Anyhoo, Thalassa (Fem!Percy) and the other seven, as well as others, are born gods. Some characters are gender-bent. Thalassa is the prettiest, and most oblivious, goddess in Olympus. However, she's still a maiden -phew! Rated T 'cos I'm paranoid! Flames will be given to Hestia for the hearth! :D
1. Chapter 1

This Is A Disclaimer!

Me: I don't own Percy Jackson _Or _Heroes Of Olympus.

Rick Riordan: Oh Yeah! That's Right! 'Cos _I_ DO!

Me: OKAY! YA DON'T NEED TO RUB IT IN! ON WITH DA' STORY!

Hi! My name is Thalassa, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, goddess of loyalty, heroes, tides (a whole lotta more stuff), minor goddess of maidens and beauty and total BFF of Artemis! I'm the most wanted goddess on Olympus, along with good old Aphy of course! I don't even get _why _they ask me out! I just have boring black hair and sea green eyes. It's not like I'm Aphy! Every _single _day, at least _two__ three _gods ask me out. At first, it was kinda flattering, but now it's just plain annoying and embarrassing.

That's part of the reason Artemis likes me so much. I'm one of the only goddesses that are still maidens. In addition to that, I turn down the boys. That's right, I'm still a maiden! Booya! Ermm… okay… I normally hunt with the Huntresses Of Artemis. Artemis keeps pestering me with pamphlets, brochures, business cards even! All to get me in her group of hunters. Our conversation always goes along the lines of this…

Artemis: Hey Thalassa, I saw how you turned down my idiotic brother _again._ Take a pamphlet!

Me: Come _on _Arty, you know I won't. If I ever change my mind, I'll let _you _know, not the other way round!

Jason's POV

Hello there. My name is Jason son of Zeus and Hera, god of winds, pride and the upper atmosphere. As you may have guessed, I have a lot of demigod children. Contrary to popular beliefs –more like Artemis' beliefs- I care for them dearly. Like any other _sane _man, I harbor a crush on Thalassa. The problem? Two words: Friend zoned. We've been friends for over 200 millennia. I still remember the day we met…

_Flashback!_

I had just finished my training with father about a difficult thing: Women. He told me my first task was to charm a beautiful girl. So there I was, at the cafe, waiting for a girl. Suddenly, the door opened, and there I saw the most gorgeous lady I had ever seen. She had waves of raven black hair down to her waist and stunning eyes of the sea. All in all, she was dazzling. I, obviously, decided she was worthy enough of my attention, so set off to her table. When I was around 5 meters away, she spotted me. I decided to put what I had learned to the test.

"Hey baby. Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"Yes, that's why I moved." Ooh, feisty.

"I can tell you want me."

"Yes, I do. I _want_ you to leave."

"Haven't we gone out a couple times before?"

"Maybe once, but not more than twice. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from guys like _you"_

"Your body turned my head."

"Well your _face _turned my _stomach_"

"If saw you in a bikini, I'd die happy."

"If I saw _you _in a bikini, I'd die _laughing_."

"I know you want to ask me out."

"Yes, actually I do."

"Really!?"

"Yes_, get out_."

And with that, she poured a jug of water on my head, and then stormed off out the door. "Son, what were you doing flirting with Poseidon's daughter?!" Whoops, that was my dad- wait, Poseidon's daughter?

_Flashback Over_

We became good friends after that. Not _great _friends, but _good _friends. Someday, she'll fall for me…

…**...**

**So, Yay or Nay? I won't continue if I don't have at least 3 reviews. Please review. I'll make it longer!**

**Even a smiley face will do! Flames will be given to Hestia, one of my fave Goddesses! ****;D**


	2. Hunters Yes Or No?

ME: Again, I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKON & THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS!  
Rick: That's right 'c- Me: SHUT UP RIORDAN!

_**Zoë's POV **__(I can't do the old English guys!)_

It was just a normal day that day. When we were setting up for lunch, a bright flash alerted us of a godly present. Everyone reached for their bows incase it was Apollo. "Oh _come on_ guys! It's just me! I'm not _that_ scary! Am I?" I knew that voice. "Thallie!" I cried, leaping over to engulf her in a bear hug. What? She was my best friend! My lady and I were still on a quest to recruit her for the hunters. Every time she denies, I ask her _the same question: Why? I remember the first time I asked her…_

__FLASHBACK!__

_Thals and I were lying by the river when I first asked her. "Thallie?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, you're goddess of maidens –well, minor goddess, but whatever- will you join the hunter?_

_She developed a deep thinking look on her face. A minute later, she responded. "Well, unlike you, I don't believe all men are pigs; just most of them!" We bust into peals of laughter at that. "But Thallie-""Don't call me that!" Thalassa whined childishly. "You know there isn't a single good __**god **__that would stay loyal to you." I continued, ignoring her previous outburst. "And you said it yourself, 'I don't want to have demigod children as it will only get me, the father and the child hurt.'" I mimicked. _

"_Well, it can't hurt to try!" Thalassa said with a cheery expression on her face. I looked at her and saw there was another emotion on her face; it was… love? "Love!?" I screeched, breaking her out of her daydreams, "They'll only break your heart!" "Nico will not break my-"Horrified, she slapped her hands over her mouth. I was furious; that good for nothing male stole my best friend from me! Ok maybe I was over reacting, but this was a male we were talking about for Gods' sake! _

"_Ok." I said coolly, ignoring the anger flowing through my body, "but if he ever breaks your heart, you come to me first. Not Poseidon, not milady, but me. Got it?" She nodded rapidly, wrapping her slender arms around me in a tight hug. "You got it Zo Zo, I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed above, sealing the deal. I relaxed, when, suddenly, I tensed up again What did you call me?" I asked icily. "Nothing… Zo Zo!" She grinned cheekily. I sighed, knowing I would never get rid of that nick name. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Just like I had predicted, 3 months later, while we were having breakfast, Thalassa flashed in, eyes glazed with tears. "Thallie, what's wrong?" I asked genuine concern laced in my words. "It- its Nico." She said, starting to sob. Heartbroken, miserable sobs. I clenched my fists. If that jerk had caused this… "This morning, I flashed into his bedroom, wanting to surprise him, when I saw him _naked _on another woman. I don't think he even noticed me!" She said between sobs.I heard gasps and shouts of outrage from behind me. The Hunters! And Lady Artemis! "That-"Artemis listed some cuss words in Latin, Greek, English, and many more, that would make Ares blush.

"Thallie, would you like to join the hunters?" I asked hopefully."I'msorry –I really am- but I have to decline your grateful promise. "Why?" Phoebe, one of the older huntresses questioned in disgust (At the man, not Thals), "he broke your heart." " Yes Phoebes, I_ do remember that but thanks for reminding me!" _She respondedin a sarcastic tone. "As for your question, well, I don't believe _all _men are pigs. Just, hmmm, maybe, 999999999 in 1000000000!" Artemis didn't take that very well. "But where will you ever find that man? At least travel with us!" Thalassa seemed to consider that. "Alright!" Everyone cheered in approval. "I suggest you go back to your _ex _to break the news to him." "Make it entertaining!" Piped Savannah, a young daughter of Demeter. "Oh don't worry," She said with a malicious smile, "I will." With that, she disappeared. Artemis snapped her fingers to show us what was going on.

**Thalassa's POV for Nico's beating up.**

I arrived in the bedroom. Moans of pleasure were coming from his room. I kicked down the door, startling Nico and… Rachel? (**AN: Sorry for the Rachel lovers!) **She was one of my best friends. "Go away, we're busy," not even bothering to look up from Rachel. "Oh, right, silly me. Sorry for interrupting you _session _with one of my best friends. Rachel's emerald eyes scanned the room before they landed on me. She gasped. "Thalassa, this isn't what it looks like!" "Yeah! It's _totally _not." "Well, my eyes must mistake me. We're _over Nico." _ I spat out his name as if it was venom in my mouth. Calmly, I stalked over to him and used my godly power to slap each of them as hard as I possibly could. "Thalassa-" Rachel tried, but it was too late, I was already gone…

So…

Sorry 'bout bad!Nico Don't worry, he's not like that really, but Shhhh! _**:D**_

Yay or nay?

Flames will be handed to Hestia or Hephaestus

Constructive criticism is welcomed. (A long as it's actually, y'know, constructive, not just criticism!)

There is a poll on who Thalassa should be with…

If you're a guest, just put it in a review.

The choices are (In no particular order…): Apollo, Nico, Jason, _**Leo, **_Hermes, Male!Annabeth.

If you have another _**God/boy **_that you want Thallie to be with, put it in a review.

There's also a poll if there should be Male!Annabeth.

Review!


	3. Wanna Watch Finding Nemo?

**I DON'T OWN THIS! SHUT UP RICK!**

Leo's POV

Thalassa. The one word engraved permanently engraved in my mind. I was infatuated with her; _everything _about her screamed 'PERFECT!' I wanted to get closer but every time I get near her, I can only manage a garbled noise; she probably thinks I'm an incompetent weirdo. However, she's always so kind, loving and caring. Although, she's the complete opposite in battle to the enemy. She should be the goddess of swordsmanship with that talent!

We're quite good friends, actually. We joke about, going out for lunch, even playing pranks on Hermes! It's always so fun; when she sees (**AN this word is so weird!) t**he bewildered look on our victims face –it isn't _always _Hermes, ya know! - The twinkling bell like laugh fills the air.

From the moment I met her, I vowed to make her fall for me. However, it's quite the opposite!

It looked like I have competition, though. Even my good buddies Jason and Thad (**AN for my Male!Thalia fans!) **had fallen for her. Even Anthony, the son of Athena and shhh... he won't tell! And he's the son of Athena, Poseidon's greatest enemy –you know, except for Oceanus, Kronos and that sorta stuff-, and he's fallen for his mother's greatest enemy! Wow. That just proves how amazing she is.

He doesn't like me because, and I quote, 'I'm too _immature_ and should start growing up.' On the other hand, there's one thing we both have in common: Nico. That name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. First, he cheats on her with her best friend, _then _tries to get back together and pretend nothing happened? Unbelievable. If _I _was her boyfriend, I would never even _look _at another girl. I still remember the day she cried on my shoulder...

_ Don't mind me, just a flashback _

I was helping my dad in a project that required my powers. Oh, sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus and Aphrodite (Yeah peeps! They got back together!), god fire, humour, mechanics, projects, metals and waaaaaaay more boring stuff!

We were working on a top secret project, so no telling! Suddenly, Thalassa flashed in with a tear streaked face. "What's wrong my dear?" Dad questioned curiously. He had a soft spot for her, ever since she helped him and Aphrodite get back together. "It-it's Nico," She sobbed, breaking into tears. Dad looked at us awkwardly; he never was good at comforting. "Well, I'll just leave you guys alone now," He said awkwardly.

I was so funny that Thalassa managed a tiny smile before it got overpowered by the hurt she was feeling. "Thals, I can't help if I don't know what happened," I whispered. She burst into heavier sobs than before. "Oh, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it!" I said frantically. "No, it's fine, it just hurts to talk –or even remember- _it. _

She said the word _it _with so much sadness that I couldn't help but wonder what _'it' _was.

"I'm just going to come out straight with it, Nico cheated on me." The room was deadly silent. I clenched my fists. How dare Nico do this! While i was plotting gruesome revenge, a thought came to me: how is Thalassa dealing with this.

I immediately felt guilt flood me. This must be so hard for her. Being the goddess of loyalty and emotions as two of her domains, the pain must be at least quadrupled!

"Ok, how 'bout this. We stay in my palace all night, watching your favourite movies –Where's Nemo, the little mermaid, the works- with a whole load of junk food, and have an all week sleepover?" I suggested. She smiled softly, before saying, "Yes. I would _love _that." She gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and flashed us to my palace.

We had the best time _ever _and both of us were disappointed when the week ended. "Don't worry," Thals reassured, "next week, we'll have it at my place." She smiled widely, showing off her pearly whites. "Yes," I said, repeating what she had said before, "I would _love _that." She turned around, then started walking to her place, swinging her hips ever so slightly. I couldn't help but stare. "Hey, what do you think you're doing," a voice thundered. My eyes widened before they landed on the one, the only, Anthony. "I said," he repeated through gritted teeth, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well," I started with a smug smirk, "I was just hanging out with my **best friend. **Did you hear the best part?"

"No, not really. I just heard the friend part. You know what happens to little boys with crushes that are friends with them?

"Anthony, shut up."

He took a step forward and whispered in my ear. "They get friend zoned." And flashed out.

...

**Sorry guys!**

**I had writers block and the chapter got deleted before i could even finish the last sentence! **

**Again, sorry 'bout Bad Nico. **

**I don't really like him.**

**With all this homework I'm getting these days, It'll be hard to update even once a week! **

**And you know teachers, they make you feel relaxed and think you don't have homework for the holidays...**

**Then, BAM!**

**25 homeworks to complete, not to mention MYMATHS!**

**Ooh, a reminder, i won't be able to update in the Easter holiday, as I'm going to the Big Brownie Birthday Bash (Even though I'm a guide.)**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT THALLIE TO BE WITH!**

**PLEASE NOT NICO!**

**SEND IDEA'S THROUGH PM'S OR REVIEWS!**


	4. Boys Are So Complicated

This is a disclaimer. I (Sadly) don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus.

Hello. I'm Nico, son of Hades and Persephone, god of ghosts, darkness and shadows. Now, before you start throwing tomatoes, I admit that it was wrong to cheat on Thalassa. Something just… pulled me to Rachel. I've tried to talk to her, apologize, but every time I get near her, she flashes away, slaps me, or does something way worse. And I'm not taking a visit to Artemis and her hunters; I can't exactly say '_Hi Thalassa, do you want to get back together right in front of the hunters and Artemis?' How 'bout no. _There's also thatpesky little girl. Zara? Zia? No, Zoe. There was no way in **Hades **she would let me take her, what was it called these days, BFF?

She also has a wide range of suitors lining up. Jason, the son of Zeus, was at the front along with Leo, Anthony, Thad and Luke. There were, of course, _**many **_**more. **They all hated me, thinking I was the evil little son of Hades that crushed their fair princess' heart. Well, I was, but that's not the point! I know there's a way to get past the security for her, and her heart. I just need to find it…

_ Anthony (Male!Annabeth's) POV! (Unexpected right!)

Hi! My name is Anthony, son of Athena and… Well, I don't know. Anyway, god of architecture, cleverness, wits and intelligence. Unlike the stereotypical child of Athena, I don't hate _all _children of Poseidon. Well, more like I only like one. That one is Thalassa the sea princess. Every day, my confidence to ask her out withers until it's completely gone.

We're best friends. People are jealous of me, as I spend so much time with Thals. They think I have a home ground advantage. But, in reality, it just makes it harder; if you get rejected, your friendship gets destroyed. There's also that_ little_ problem of her being best friends with Artemis. _Little,_ as in makes everything way harder.Finally, one day, I collected all my courage and attempted to ask her out. Key word: attempted….

_-JUST A FLASHBACK__

_I was at the park with Thalassa. "Hey, wise guy!" She called when she spotted me. _

"_Hey kelpie," I replied, gotten used to my nick name. _

"_So, whacha wanna do? Have a picnic, go to the beach, ooh! Prank Hermes?!" She suggested, sea green eyes lighting up at the idea of doing a prank. To describe her in one word, well, you would be better off finding out how many living things lived in the galaxies. One time, she would be mischievous, the other, she'd be depressed. Well, that rarely happens, but… __**Rarely.**__ Not impossible. _

_As beautiful as she looked, I still had to keep her in line. "Kelpie," I scolded sternly, "You shouldn't be doing things like that. Let alone to the pranking god himself!"_

"_Come on wise guy," She pouted cutely, "Unlike __**you**__ I have some sense of humor and am not a killjoy."_

"_I'm not really a killjoy, am I?" I said with mock hurt._

_She pretended to think. "Well…" She answered, dragging out the E._

"_Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed, playfully nudging her._

_She put her hands up in the universal surrender sign. She rested her head on my shoulder. I could practically feel the jealous glares of all the males, and the coos of the females. I hoped she couldn't see my red face. I knew what I had to do._

"_Hey kelpie, can I ask you something?" _

"_Sure, ask away." _

_I took a deep breath, like I was __**totally **__not going to wimp out last second. "Ermm… Well, we've been friends for a really long time and I-"_

_She shot up, eyes wide with clear distress. "OMG's! Artemis is in trouble. I-I'll talk to you later."_

"_Wait!" I cried. But she was already gone…_

_**Flash back over.**_

**Thad (Male!Thalia) POV**

Hey, I'm Thad, son of Hera and Zeus. God of Thunder, electricity, affairs, good looks (**AN Sorry! I just **_**had **_**to put that in!)**, and way more cool stuff. I take on more after dad than mom.

Now, what's the topic? Oh, Thalassa; the sea beauty. I want to meet her, but Poseidon went all protective daddy mode on me, stating that I would, how did he put it, 'corrupt his beautiful little girl.'

Ever since that little scene, I haven't ever communicated with her, as _daddy Poseidon_ went out of his way to ensure that she didn't even know I exist.

People that _have _met her, say she's prettier than Aphrodite herself, and she doesn't even deny it!

They also say she's a fierce, talented warrior; my kind of girl.

All these comments make me even more so determined to meet her. Maybe a disguise…

**Thalassa's POV**

Hmph. Boys are so complicated. You think you have it bad? I have millions of men ,gods and mortals, tripping over their own feet trying to get them to notice me. Why did I have to be born with such beauty?!

The only boys I can really trust are my dad, Leo and Anthony. My heart skips a beat at the two latter names. I like them, I really do, but I'm not sure _which _I like. Leo's always been there for me, the joker. But, Anthony's my best friend, my wise guy.

Gah! Why must this be so hard…

Anyway, this is just a silly crush, and it'll go away…

Right?

**GIVE OC's!**

**I'm changing my name to CupCakeAwesomeness.**

**BTW, Read 'Eternally Yours' By SellingCookiesOnTheDarkSide**

**It's really awesome!**

**The options for voting are: Apollo, hermes, luke, travis, connor, Anthony, Thad, Nico (PLEASE DON'T!), Jason, Male!Reyna (Ryan), Will Solce and Beckendorf. If you have any more suggestions, or ideas, send them through PM's or reviews.**

**Shout out to: SellingCookiesToTheDarkSide**

**Love ya guys!**


	5. Towers That Came Crashing Down

**I don't own the Percy Jackson, nor The Heroes Of Olympus series.**

**Leo's POV**

_**I stood there, frozen in time.**_ Realization dawned on me like Apollo's sun chariot.

I started to panic. 'What if she only sees me as a friend?' What if she rejects me?' What if she doesn't like me?'

The last one was the worst scenario, for me. I was so caught up in my terror, that I forgot about the swift kiss we shared.

I flashed into my palace, the floor covered with assorted sweet packets, popcorn, you name it.

I decided to call Jason. He's a ladies' man; he might know what to do. At least I hope…

I flashed a water gun into my hand. What? Doesn't everyone have one? That's what Hermes said when he sold me this for 100 drachmas…

I sprayed the water in the air, then asked Iris to direct this to Jason.

"Of course, Leo. Do you think you can get me his number?" A melodic voice pleaded.

Ermm… Y'know what? I think I'll just flash there." I quickly flashed over to Jason's place.

Suddenly, I saw Jason snoring on his bed. He looked to peaceful, so carefree…

"WAKE UP JASON! MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING!"

Stupidly, he flailed his arms, waving wildly, falling of his bed in the process. He quickly scanned the area, eyes rolling until they landed on me. Well isn't this great. Notice the sarcasm.

"Leo? What are you doing here at 4:00 in the morning?"

I desperately searched for the alarm clock. Four o'clock. Whoops.

"Oh, yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck, looking sheepish. I tried to change the subject.

"Look, man. I need help with some… problems." He looked at me confused, until he _realized _what I was talking about.

"Fix whatever you broke, and apologize if that doesn't work." He knew me so well.

"Dude! That's not what I was talking about! It's… girl problems." I gave a little shudder at the end. Who knew this would be so hard?

"Oh. Well, I suggest you be yourself, don't flirt too much, be honest, and break the touch barrier." That was a lot to take in. "Oh, and try to be smooth. You might need to practice that; you aren't exactly a Casanova y'know."

I nodded as I went over all the tips in my head. _Let's see: be myself, not too much flirting, break the- wait, did he just say I'm not a Casanova? _I decided to let it go for now, seeing as he was giving me such great advice.

"Ok, thanks man; this really helped," I said, gratefully.

"Oh it's fine, bro. I'd always help you. Now, who's the lucky girl?" I was a little hesitant to answer. What if he told her?

Remembering how Jason told me his secrets –which weren't exactly wise choices! - My willpower finally broke.

"Well…"

"Yes…" Jason said, mimicking me.

Well… I sorta like Thalassa." A deadly silence. Jason's eyes were skies with storms and lightning brewing; all in all, he wasn't exactly looking happy. **(AN: Well, duh?) **

"What?" His voice was deadly calm. The calm before a lightning storm.

"Ermmm… You know what? I think I'll just go to my Dad's palace. See ya later!" But before I could flash myself, Jason grabbed hold of my shirt, forcing me to look into his eyes.

They were no longer the bright, electric blue I was used to, no; they were no more than terrifying pits, so scary that it was almost as bad as Tartarus. Yes, that bad!

"What did you say?" He said threateningly.

"Now, now, Jason. Beating up your friend is _not _good for a healthy friendship." I mentally slapped myself; how in Hades was that going to help! Apparently, Jason agreed, as he tightened his grip on my shirt.

"I said, what did you say?" He repeated, getting madder at the second. I internally debated with myself, until I came to a decision.

"I said I like Thalassa," I said quietly. He suddenly punched me in the gut, sending me clutching my stomach in agony.

"Stay away for her, she's _mine_" I got angry at this. Who did he think he was? I balled up my fists in anger. Just as my fist was about to collide with his face, a beautiful face rang out. "What's all this about me?"

I turned to look at her. She was in her pajamas, but still looked stunning. She wore a sea green T-Shirt, with the phrase: 'I need my beauty sleep!' clearly on it. She wore a matching skort. Her normally carefree expression was replaced by an irritated, yet amused one.

"Ermm… He started it!" I couldn't think of anything else, in my defense! He gaped at me, as if all the things that he just did didn't happen.

She turned to me, and her face had concern written all over it. "C'mon Leo, let's go to my place where I know no-one will hurt you." She sent an angry, yet disappointed glare at Jason. He seemed at a loss for words.

"Thalassa, I mean- it was- I-"But before he could finish stuttering that sentence, we were gone. **(AN: this seemed like a pretty good place to end, but since I'm nice…)**

**Jason's POV**

How dare he?! He just ruined my chances with Thalassa! And I thought he was my friend...

I _have to get revenge. But _how_?_

Suddenly, I felt a cold, yet enticing, presence.

"Come, little hero. Join me, and I'll give you all long for; including that little girl of Poseidon's." It's voice was like claws on a chalk board. Common sense screamed at me to deny, but it was so tempting…

"Give me a day to think about it," I demanded. The voice chuckled, though it didn't sound happy at all.

"Fine, but you'll soon accept. They all do…"**(Wow, great way to convince him.)**

The cold presence faded until it was totally gone. _What should I do…?_

**Thalassa's POV**

That idiot! Did he just think he could just punch one of my best friends and get away with it? **(Ooh, Leo got friend zoned!)** I dropped Leo off at Apollo's infirmary to heal. There was a god called Will there. We made convocation until I had to go. We exchanged numbers and made plans to have a picnic or something.

When I got home, I decided to take a shower. The hot water felt so good to my bare skin.

Slowly, I began to sing.

**Towers; By little Mix **_(This song belongs to Little Mix, not me!)_

**You returned, and I learned that the world comes falling down  
Not a word, only hurt when my friends keep telling me doubt **_Everyone told me how bad you were. I should've listened_

**I feel love when I see your face  
But all these scars, I can't replace  
Shock me hard  
Hit me hard, and I don't know what to say **_Your betrayal hit me hard_**  
**

**When you knock on my door  
And tell me you don't wanna fight **_You came to my door, showering me with gifts I didn't even want, and fake apologies.  
_**Oh, baby I'm sure that I'm not gonna fall this time**

You never brought me flowers  
Never helped me in my darkest hours _When I was down, you left me alone, and came when I was happy._**  
And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing nothing,**

**And towers  
Once we were made like towers  
Everything could've been ours **_We could've gotten married, have children..._**  
But you left it too late, now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all**

It's a shame  
You're to blame  
'Cause once you owned my heart _We used to love each other. What happened to that?_**  
I remember feeling so high  
But I'm right back at the start **_I don't even know you anymore_**  
**

**I still feel love when I see your face  
But all these tears I can't erase **_You hurt me; when I saw you with Rachel, no weapon could've hurt me more._**  
Sorry heart, I'm sorry heart  
But we'll have to start again. **_Find someone suitable to crush on. That's what Dad said. That's what I just might do…__**  
**_

**So don't knock on my door and tell me you don't wanna fight  
'Cause I've heard it before **_whenever you did something wrong, like missing a date, or flirting with Aphrodite's kids, you would say the same apology. I wish I had dumped you right then and there._**  
And I'm not gonna back this time  
Not going back this time **_I'm never going back._****

You never brought me flowers _You never gave me anything thoughtful, just expensive gifts._**  
Never helped me in my darkest hours  
And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing, nothing**

**And towers  
Once we were made like towers  
Everything could've been ours  
But you left it too late now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all **_My heart was numb the day I left you._****

Nothing at all

When you're close I wanna change mind _I miss your warm arms wrapped around me…_**  
But I remember you and know we're lying **_But I remember that day. Everytime._**  
I don't wanna let you waste my time  
And you never brought me flowers  
Never helped me in my darkest hours  
And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing nothing at all**

Once we were made like towers  
Everything could've been ours _We could've had a future, a life together…_**  
But you left it too late now my heart feels nothing nothing at all**

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all

Once we were built like towers  
Nothing at all  
We were built like towers "_But that tower came crashing down ."_

By the time I had finished my shower, and gotten changed I had an audience…

**Hi!**

**I'm sorry about not updating in a month, but I was on holiday for half of that, and revising for big tests the other.**

**I made this chapter really long for you.**

**A whole whopping 1,757 words!**

**I was listening to 'Towers' by the amazing Little Mix (I love Jade!) and something just clicked.**

**Guys, only 39 people have voted!**

**I'm not going to reveal the scores yet…**

**But…**

**I **_**can **_**tell you that Leo, Anthony, Will are in the lead.**

**Send in OC's and songs that match their personality!**

**I need both good and bad ones!**

**Can you give in thorough files or whatever!**

**More reviews make a happy writer!**


	6. Once A No, Now A yes

**I, sadly, don't own PJ or HOO.**

* * *

**Thalassa's POV**

_By the time I had finished my shower, and gotten on a towel, I had an audience…_

I stood there, still wet from my relaxing shower, frozen. I was so embarrassed. No one's ever heard me sing.

Ever.

But there stood Will –the cute boy from the infiramary (Gods, I sound like Aphrodite!)- in all his glory.

We both stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I ended up starting the conversation.

"Oh… Well, hi?" I didn't say I started it well!

"Hi back?" Uncertainly laced his voice. He seemed to be looking everywhere _but _me. I was confused. Why would- oh. I was suddenly aware of what I was wearing. A towel.

"So… What are you doing here?" I asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

He hesitated before answering. "I wanted to tell you that Leo's better now." I'm pretty sure that my shock was evident on my face.

"Oh, wow, you guys work fast!" He chuckled warmly, before talking again.

"Your voice is beautiful; being the son of Apollo, I know musical talents when I see them. Y'know, you should do karaoke on karaoke night!" I took no notice of the _huge _compliment he just gave me. I quickly

"Oh no! Never, ever ever, am I going to sing in public!"

"You sung when I was here!"

"I didn't even know you were there! By the way, how did you even get in?" His reply was simple.

"You left the door open." …

"Oh and don't try to change the subject. You _will _sing there! I will make sure of it." He sounded so determined. Too bad he was going to fail.

"How are you going to do that, huh? Use some creepy voodoo magic on me?" My voice was practically _dripping _with sarcasm. Too bad he was too thick headed to notice that.

"You know that I don't specialize in dark magic!" Cue face palm.

"okay, okay! I'm going! Remember the opportunity!" Cue slamming the door in his face.

"Well that's rude!" No answer.

I flashed myself to the infirmary, looking for Leo. Wherever I went, people kept staring at me; girls staring at me like I was crazy; boys staring at me with an expression that I couldn't class.

"Hey seaweed brain." Speak of the devil.

"Leo!" I screamed happily, bringing him into a hug.

"Are you okay? What happened? How hurt were you? Where-" I was interrupted by Leo; he was looking at me amused.

"Now, as much as I want to answer your questions, I can't take you seriously when you're only wearing a towel." I froze. Cautiously, I looked down. I was met with a horrifying conclusion. I had just walked through the infirmary wearing nothing but a towel.

I groaned. "Vlacas!" I cursed, calling myself an idiot.

Not risking further embarrassment, I flashed myself back to my place, changing into some jeans and a T-Shirt that was saying 'Awesomeness in another form!'

I liked that shirt.

Just as I was about to go on a walk, a knock was heard.

I opened it, shocked at the person before me. **(AN This was a really good place to end. But since I'm so kind and awesome…)**

"Jason?" **(Bam! Didn't see that coming, did you?)**

He stared at me, before, suddenly, forcing his cold lips onto mine. I pushed him away.

"What the Hades Grace?" I shouted, anger, confusion and shock in my voice.

"Join me." The two words were so simple, yet confusing.

"What?" His eyes were dark, almost navy; nothing like the sky blue I knew.

"My master is more powerful than any of those petty Olympians. He knows how to rule the world."

I got angry. Who did he think he was!?

One of those _'petty Olympians' _is my dad! And yours is the leader of them!" I shook my head, ashamed at his actions. "What happened to you?"

"What _happened _was that I realized, all this time, that I was blinded. Now, I can see clearly now. You can too if you join my master and me.

"If you think for even a _second_ that I will join you, well, you're stupider than I thought."

He gritted his teeth and did something I never would've expected him to do.

He slapped me.

This made me furious. Who the Hades did he think he was!? He smirked. I had a hunch that he could read my mind.

"Right you are." _Damn…_

"I'll give you a choice; either join me," he leaned in close, and whispered, "Or die."

All of a sudden, he vanished with a swirl of darkness.

I went to the people I could definitely count on. Arty and the hunt.

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

We were eating dinner, when suddenly, Thalassa flashes in, an emotionless mask adorning her soft features.

I was the first one to speak. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me sadly. "You turned out to be right Moonbeam; boys have let me down. First nico, then… Jason. I should've listened to you. I was wondering…

Does the offer to join the hunt still stand?"

* * *

**Ooh!**

**Cliffie!**

**I've narrowed the choices down to: Leo, Anthony, Will, Jason, Apollo and Hermes. **

**BUT, if lots of people vote for one that isn't on the list, I might consider.**

**Sorry to Guest, but soz, Nico is NOT going to be with Thallie!**

**Keep giving in OC's and iseas.**

**Feel free to give some constructive criticism, as long as it's, you know, constructive!**

**Give ideas!**

**Thanks to all thoses people who gave in OC's!**

**Those people were: Littlest1 and TeamLeoFangirl**

**You guys are awesome!**


	7. Family Fights

**Me: C'mon, Leo. Say the disclaimer.**

**Leo: Why should I? You put Thallie in the grasp of the biggest man hater in history!**

**Me: If you don't I might kill the possibility of you two dating.**

**Leo: Wh-what- NO! I'll say it! CupCakeAwesomeness doesn't own PJO or HOO.**

**Me: Good. ONTO DA STORY! BUT WAIT! COMMENT RESPONSES AND SHOUT OUTS!**

**TeamLeoFangirl: Aww! Thanks! You're awesomer- if that's a word! I see your points, but... Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens... Oh, do you want your OC to be a hunter of Artemis? I **_**will**_** use her.**

**I'm THAT girl32: Sorry! Aw! You sound like a sweet person! I like them too!**

**Littlest1: LOVE that OC!**

**Let us find the dam snack bar: LOVE that name! Ooh! Great idea; thanks!**

**Shout out to: EVERY AWESOME PERSON WHO REVIEWD, FAVED AND FOLLOWED! (That's all of you!)**

**Keep sending the OC's!**

* * *

**Artemis' POV (Ooh! The mind of the man hater!)**

_**I couldn't believe it. **_

I'd been waiting for this for, like, ever!

I was shocked, but Thalassa must've interpreted my silence as a no for her question.

She frowned sadly.

"I know, you won't take me in. I didn't listen, to you the first time, or the second, and now it's too late. I'll just be going now." She turned, and started slowly walking to the wood.

I finally came to my senses.

"Wait!" I cried, desperately grabbing for her wrist. She looked surprised.

"Yes! Yes, you can join the hunters!"

She appeared stunned. "B- but- I-I thought that you-" She stuttered, before being cut off.

"I was in shock; I've waited for this day for countless millennia. Now, repeat after me. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

She looked at me disbelievingly. "You _seriously _expect me to remember _all of that?_" I sighed, slightly amused. _Of course._ I repeated it, and she finally got it.

She gave a sigh of relief. "That was alot to remember!"

I glared at her, despite the slight smile tugging at my lips.

"I accept your vow." Suddenly, she glowed a soft silver. She gasped. Her eyes were now sea green, with flecks of silver.

"I feel... stronger." I gave her a genuine smile.

"Now," I started happily, "let's go meet up with our sisters!" I flashed us to our camping site, we were staying at.

* * *

We were met with several bows pointed at us.

"Well," Thalassa said dryly, "that's not exactly a warm welcome." They gasped, and showered me with apologies.

"Thalassa" Zoe asked, curiously. "What are thou doing here?" When Zoe got confused, she would revert back to old English.

"I thought the hunt were always to stick with each other?" Thalassa mused, fake confused.

Zoe's face was a mix of emotions. Confusion, realisation, and, finally, hope.

"You joined the hunt?" She asked hopefully. The rest of the hunt was stunned, to say the least.

"Bingo!" Zoe jumped onto Thalassa, in a moment of joy. They fell over laughing.

"Wow, I didn't know you would be this happy," She mused. Zoe laughed, good naturedly.

Before she could give a playful retort, I butted in.

"Thalassa, do you want to tell your parents and friends that you're going to join the hunt?" I wanted her to say her last goodbyes, as we wouldn't have much time for a lovely family reunion.

She nodded, eagerly.

"Yes please! I'll join officially join in, about, a week. Thank you so much Arty, you've got no idea how much this means to me."

I simply nodded. "Go." She happily complied, getting the Hades out of here.

'She'll be a great hunter' I mused, thoughtfully, as the flashed out.

* * *

**Thalassa's POV (GO THALLIE!)**

_**I was so excited.**_

This would be a great opportunity to _finally _relax, without any boy problems.

Hopefully, this would stop Gods from asking me out _every single day._

I mean, it was flattering and all, but it got very stressful when I hung out with my friends. I remember one day...

**{I'M AN AWESOME FLASHBACK!}**

I was hanging out with Piper, **(A/N: For you 'Let us find the dam snack bar'!) **one of my closest friends, talking about random stuff.

It was a warm summer day, and the birds were chirping a song. Flowers were blooming, and waterfalls surrounded us. We were in the Floral Forest.

Demeter created this beautiful place, claiming 'if you won't appreciate nutritious cereal, then at least praise the beauty of nature.' Then, POOF! Here it is.

Not many people appreciate it, let alone know it exists.

Anyways, me any Pipes were talking about boys; before you ask, I do not know how we started talking about it.

"So," started Piper, mischievously, "Who do you have a crush on?" I spluttered.

"What about you, almighty goddess of inner beauty and charms? Huh?" She blushed profusely, before muttering something.

"What did you say?" I questioned curiously, with a smirk on my face.

"I-I sorta have a crush on Jason." My eyes widened, jaw dropping to the ground.

"No way! Why don't you make a move on him?" She gave me a look that said 'seriously?'

"He... has his eyes on someone else." She said, picking her words carefully.

"Who? I could help you hurt her." I suggested, joking.

"I don't think you would," She replied, with an unknown emotion in her eyes.

"Now, you never told me who _you _like." I thought for a way to get myself out of this. After desperately searching for an answer- and failing- I decided to come out clear with it.

"I-" I was cut off by a happy voice.

"You like me, don't you!" It was Apollo. This was the hard bit. I didn't like to hurt people's feelings, but if I didn't, I'd never have any time for myself.

Before I could correct him, another voice butted in. Do these people have any manners?

"You idiot," he sneered, "Why on _Olympus_ would she go out with _you? _She deserves a real man; For example, me." Ares. Ughh. I'd rather date my uncle _Zeus _than go out with him. He isn't actually that mean to me, but *shudder* I would prefer _not _to date him.

Piper looked jealous, but pitying. I didn't want her pity.

Soon, someone else claimed that I loved _them, then another, and another, and another, _until everyone was shouting and fought.

'If I don't do something quickly, this will be the end of the gods!' I thought, panicking.

I looked to Piper for help, but she looked as lost as me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"**EVERYBODY, SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING! OR I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOU APART, AND SEND YOU TO TARTARUS!" **

They fell silent.

"I am now officially becoming a maiden goddess, and will stay a maiden."

The Olympians flashed over here. Poseidon looked at me worryingly.

"Are you sure this is what you want, daughter?" I nodded.

"I will follow in my aunt Hestia's footsteps." He realised what was going on, and nodded.

"Thalassa, do you swear to remain a maiden?" Uncle Zeus asked.

"Yes," I replied firmly, blocking out the pleas from all the men. Artemis looked at them, disgusted.

"Very well. I now pronounce you Thalassa, minor goddess of maidens, and forever pure.

A bright light enveloped me, and I knew who was a maiden, and who wasn't. Cool.

Before everyone could bombard me with questions, I flashed out, only just realising what I had done.

'It was the right thing to do; there would've been a war going on for you, Thalassa. Millions would've been killed. You prevented that.'

That night, I went to bed, wondering what could've been if I hadn't taken that vow...

_**Flashback Over**_

* * *

I didn't know how, but somehow I had subconsciously flashed over to my parents' kingdom.

Before I could even make myself known, Dad had swooped me into his warm arms in a hug.

"Thallie! It's been so long since you visited! What's happened?"His voice was full of love, but there was an undertone of suspicion, as if I had gotten into trouble.

I chuckled. "Dad, I haven't done anything wrong. I hope." I muttered the last part.

He set me down. "Let's have dinner, and you can tell us then." He walked away, probably to check up on dinner.

Mom **(I'm British, but I'll put mOm just for you guys!) **embraced me into another hug, and welcomed me back home.

"Hey mom," I asked, "Where's Lucas?" Lucas was my over protective brother, who acted like he was older, but really, I was older than he was. He just likes to call me lil' sis like Apollo does with Artemis. Their reason was: 'You look younger than me, so it looks weird if I call you big sis.'

I admit, he has a point, but couldn't he just call me sis?

"He's out doing a job for your father."

I nodded, and we made our way to dad, talking about random things.

**(Hi! I'm Dave the time skip!)**

* * *

We were eating dinner. It was delicious.

There were roast potatoes, beef, chicken, pork, honey roasted carrots, and everything else you would have for a Sunday roast.

Just as I was stuffing my mouth with, well, _everything,_**(A/N LOL! I do that!) **dad asked me what happened.

I searched for some way to sugar-coat it, but it sorta just came out of my mouth.

"I joined the hunt."

They both froze.

"You did _what?_" His voice was calm. Calm before the storm.

I repeated myself, a little scared now. He tensed. His eyes were a deep green with miniature storms.

"How could you do such a thing!? You could get hurt! You're not old enough and-"He didn't get any further.

"_I'm not old enough?_ I'm a hundred millennia old. This is_ my _life, not _yours_. I can do what I want and I _will _do what I want." With that, I stormed out of the dining room, seething with anger.

I was so mad, I didn't hear my mother desperately calling after me, and yelling at my dad.

I transported to Leo's palace, only to find he had some company...

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffy!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but I had some personal problems and tests.**

**I made this one extra long for you guys!**

**Over 1,600 words! That's the longest I've ever done!**

**I'm thinking of re-writing this story, and changing Thalassa to Percy.**

**You know, changing the name.**

**What do you think?**

**Oh, sorry Littlest1 it just felt right to make him younger.**

**Sorry if I offended you or something!**

**Don't kill me! *Wails***

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
